Unexpected Consequence
by ines.sangarinos
Summary: Mayor Mills was mad at the Sheriff and wanted to make her pay. However, every magic comes with a price! And the consequences are rather... unexpected. How are they going to deal with it? Who knows... Should be SwanQueen eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Now, I saw some pics on tumblr and a post recently that made me write this. I have no idea if anyone already wrote a similar story, cause I've never seen one but I can't say that I read all of them. So if you're an author of a similar (or identical) idea, please don't be mad/offended or anything else, cause I had no idea that you wrote such a story.**

**Now, I have totally no idea where this story is heading, cause I just wrote down what was in my head. It's silly, it's ridiculous, maybe even ooc, but I had fun with writing this and I hope you will, too.**

**One more thing, this thing is not beta read, cause I was curious as to what may people think about it and didn't want to wait until tomorrow for my beta-reader to get up. So, yeah, all mistakes are mine. And I would absolutely appreciate any review - I'd like to know what you think. Have fun!**

* * *

The bed was comfortable. So extremely comfortable, almost unbelievably so. She moaned in delight and turned slowly on her back. Stretching she smiled, noticing that the was huge enough so she didn't even reach the side of it. So much bigger than the one belonged to her.

_Wait, what?_

Her eyes shot open and for few, extremely long, seconds she was simply staring at the white ceiling above her head. White, not cream. With a stylish chandelier attached to it. Her brows reached her hairline, while her sleepy mind was trying to process the information. She flinched when she accidentally moved her fingers and felt the soft silk underneath them. As a matter of fact, her whole body seemed to be covered by silk. But that was impossible. She was wearing her panties and tank top only when she got into the bed the evening before. There was no way she would change her clothes _AND_ the bed while sleeping. She wasn't a lunatic or a sleepwalker, now was she? It must be just a silly dream.

With that thought she smiled and turned onto her side in order to get more comfortable, willing to stay in this blissful dream for a moment later. Unfortunately, that wasn't really going to happen. Once on her side, her eyes landed on the bedside table and the frame standing innocently on it, mocking her, laughing right in her face. She froze, dread consuming her. She couldn't move, couldn't take her eyes off the picture. Of the younger version of Henry, hugging and smiling with his equally happy adoptive mother.

And suddenly her body was in motion. She jumped out of the bed, almost falling face first on the floor. Eyes wide with panic, she desperately looked around, not understanding what was going on. The style, design, the tidiness, it all screamed one and the same thing. She had no clue why and how but there was no denying that she indeed was in the Mayor's bedroom.

Her heart was racing as she took few steps back, terrified. If the brunette found her in her bedroom, well she could already start saying her goodbyes, there was no way she'd survive the Mayor's wrath. But then some thought came to her mind. Why in the first place was she in this room? Who brought her here? Why she was wearing the silk pajamas? She looked at her body then and noticed some odd details, like her breasts looking as if they were suddenly bigger. She had a weird feeling that she was shorter. And her hands... They just didn't look like her hands.

"What the..." she started but then halted immediately as she heard her voice. Low and husky. Absolutely not like hers. Absolutely like...

In two steps she was before the large mirror standing in the corner. Her eyes went wide. That wasn't even possible. But still, staring back at her was no one else but Regina Mills. She gasped and so did the Mayor. She took a step back and so did the Mayor. She reached up to touch the soft hair, barely reaching her shoulders. And so did the Mayor. She suddenly went weak in her knees and the last thing Emma Swan saw before the blackness surrounded her was the Mayor mirroring her fall.

_In the meantime, Mary Margaret's apartment_

It was a loud scream that brought her immediate attention. Enough to put her on edge and make her run up the stairs with million thought rushing through her mind, all of them focusing around her daughter being hurt. Although she was absolutely safe in her room in the apartment, Snow couldn't help but picture some thief or even worse, _murderer_, breaking into Emma's room through a window with a long knife in his hand just to-

She shook her head violently, blocking the horrifying images from her mind. Without stopping or even slowing down, she threw her body against the door and fell right into the room, ready to save her daughter from the murderous….

Mirror?

That's where she found her blonde daughter, in front of the small mirror hanging on the wall. Snow frowned confused. There was no thief, no attacker, just her and Emma who was staring at the mirror with a pure panic on her face. Her green eyes dropped to her hands but were back on her reflection in a no time. There was something odd in her posture, too. Her back was straightened nearly painfully, shoulders tensed extremely and her hands were shaking. The panic was slowly fading and surprisingly was replaced with anger, or rather even rage while her fingers clenched, forming fists.

"Emma, honey, what's…" she asked carefully but changed her mind immediately as Emma snapped around and welcomed her with growing fury.

"_You…_" Snow couldn't help but gulped when her daughter approached her quickly with such an odd, nearly murderous gleam in her eyes. "I don't know how but I am sure that you are behind this, again! Why, why must you always interfere with my plans, you-"

"Emma, dear, I don't understand, what are talking about?" Snow asked, afraid now for her daughter's sanity. "Something happened? You don't feel well? Do you want me to make you some cocoa? Or maybe you want to talk to Archie? I can call him for you, if that's what need," she offered quickly, taking a careful step back.

Instead of answering, Emma took a deep breath and stepped back, closing her eyes and bringing her hand to her temple. It was odd and unsettling as the blond Sheriff had never acted like that. Snow thought that maybe she was just having a bad day. Or maybe she just had a bad dream, a nightmare of sort. Whatever happened must have shaken her daughter right to the core as she started pacing like a tiger in a cage, murmuring to herself words like "impossible", "magic", "idiot" or even "murder". Snow was worried about her but didn't want to cause another rage attack, so she kept her mouth shut and just stood there, observing her oddly acting daughter. It only took her a minute to collect herself and after a heavy sigh, she reached for the wardrobe. And her face twisted in disgust as she opened it.

"She will suffer," Emma muttered to herself and this time the words were out of Snow's mouth before she could stop them.

"Who? What happened, Emma? Did so-"

"I don't remember asking you to stay," Emma shut her with a simple cold glare. Snow swallowed again. "Now, if you _excuse_ me, I would like to get dressed," she hissed and the brunette found herself nodding quickly and leaving the room hurriedly. Whatever happened to her daughter, she should let her calm down before approaching her again. It was clearly too dangerous to even try to get any answer out of her now…

_An hour later_

There had been a lot of terrible moments in her whole life, starting with her mother and her idea of raising a daughter but having breakfast with Charmings? Well, that was something she would never ever wanted to experience again. As much as it pained her, she had had to at least try to act normally – which in this case means smiling like an idiot and telling jokes that were on the intelligence level of a hamster – to not raise any more suspicious. Her panic attack in the morning had been already enough to keep Snow's worried eyes on her for the whole breakfast. It made her sick to even think that she'd been forced to eat an omelet made by the person she hated the most.

The worst thing was that she had no idea how it happened that she ended in Miss Swan's body. This is absolutely not how the spell was supposed to work. She wanted the Savior to suffer not jump into her body and do whatever she was currently doing with it. And unfortunately she expected the worst. For a brief moment she considered heading straight to Rumpelstiltskin to demand some answers but she had to check on her body first. She definitely didn't trust someone like the Sheriff with it. A insanely as it sounded, it was her body and she was the only one with a right to it! No one was allowed to use her body, not even the Savior!

Yet what had possessed her to take this ridiculous yellow deathtrap of the Sheriff's was still beyond her. Maybe it'd been Snow running after her with this hideous red jacket assuming that she'd forgot about it since the keys to the "car" had been in the pocket. This is why she was currently sitting before the steering wheel, praying to whoever was listening that she would get to her destination unharmed. It was kind of odd to drive such a vehicle; after all, she was used to the automatic transmission in her trustworthy Benz. It was difficult to drive and it was annoying to see all those faces smiling to her, thinking that she was the irritating and infuriating Sheriff. Yes, she couldn't really deny that Miss Swan had a tone and even a bit attractive body but this she would keep for herself. Besides, she couldn't really grow accustomed to this body if she was willing to murder painfully the owner of it once she gets her own back.

Getting to the mansion took her far longer that she liked. As soon as she stopped this ridiculous vehicle, she jumped out and slammed the door as hard as she could. As it turned out, Miss Swan was way stronger than she expected and for the tiniest of seconds she was afraid that she broke the door. Fortunately – or rather unfortunately – the deathtrap was still in one piece what infuriated her even more. Clenching her fists again, she rushed to the door and was slightly surprised to find it unlocked. Yet she didn't waste her time on dwelling on that, instead made her way inside. The mansion was absolutely quiet, not what she expected at all. One glance at the bottom of the stair confirmed Henry's absence – his backpack was gone, so he must he already on his way to school. But the question was, where did Miss Swan took her body? And what was she doing with it?

The answers to both of those questions were really simple – to the study and nothing. She'd always kept the door to the study closed as she had never liked to see Henry in the same room where she'd kept her precious cider. But this morning the door were ajar. She walked inside with all the confidence of the Evil Queen and found her own body sitting near the fireplace with the legs on the couch and the arms around the knees, wearing only the silk pajamas and the loose dressing gown. The sight halted her for a moment; after all, it's not an everyday experience to see herself sitting on the couch and staring at the empty fireplace with an empty glass in hand.

"Hi, Regina. I was waiting for you," her own body said and she flinched unwillingly at the sound of her own voice calling her by her own name. It was absolutely unsettling.

"Miss Swan," she tried to make the Sheriff's voice dangerous and it was low but still lacked something. Whatever it was, she shook her head and slowly stepped closer and sat on the other couch, facing her body. She just couldn't think of it as Miss Swan.

"I send Henry to school earlier. I," her body shrugged. "I didn't know how to talk with him, you know, I- I don't know how to be you and I didn't want him to see that something is off, but he already noticed, I don't know how, but he asked me if everything was fine and the tone of his voice, I- I just- This is just ridiculous!" Their eyes met suddenly and she found herself quite fascinated by this lost and so confused look in her own dark eyes, now widely open, looking, asking for some help. "Regina, what happened to us? Why I woke up in your body and you're in mine?"

She partially knew the answer as it looked like she was to blame for that. Of course she didn't want such a situation to occur but well, it happened and now she had to find a way reverse it. But first, she had to stop staring at her own eyes, so fascinated about what she found there. For once they were so open, so trusty, all the walls were down. And as much as it terrified her, she wondered if that was how Miss Swan had seen her on that unfortunate day when they had met. If she'd seen this terrified woman so afraid about her son.

"Well, Miss Swan," she said after clearing her throat and forcing herself to look away. It was so odd to hear the Sheriff's voice every time she spoke. She got up slowly, approached the cabinet to take a glass and filled it with cider. She watched the alcohol for a moment as if swirled in the glass before taking a large sip. "I imagine you already noticed what happened, Sheriff. As for why… Well, I wanted to make you pay and it seems that my spell somehow went out of a hand…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, yes, well, I really really didn't expect such a response to this silly story… But it happened so I would like to thank you so very much to all of you who added this story to your alerts and faved it.**

**Now, this story is set after the curse was broken. How long after? I don't really now and I don't really care. I'm not sure if I'm gonna use everything that happened in the show or not. I just don't know yet. But I'll still try to make it interesting. And I'd love to hear your opinion, so R&R, maybe? Oh, and this part is beta read thanks to my dear friend, Cassie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah blah, only the idea is mine, blah blah blah, the characters belongs to the show, blah blah blah. No profit, blah blah. Does anybody even read that?**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

Whatever answer she'd expected, it wasn't really an annoyed groan. But still, that's exactly what she got. Maybe it shouldn't be that surprising, considering who was currently stuck in her body.

"Really, Regina? You just can't let go, can you? I told you it was a mistake!"

"Do not raise my voice on me, Miss Swan," she hissed, feeling rather ridiculous even saying such words. "I do not like to be made the part of a joke. I don't care if it was really Miss Lucas who came up with this idea, it was still you who made a fool of me and as if that wasn't enough, you were also trying to pass this barbaric drinking habit onto my son."

"Oh come on, he wasn't even near any of the whisky! I was keeping an eye on him."

"While drowning your brain in alcohol? I highly doubt that."

"I wasn't drowning my brain," the Sheriff growled and for the first time in this conversation Regina felt a shiver running down her spine. The tone the Savior accidentally used was the one she'd always used when addressing the peasants when she wanted them to fear her. And for the first time she experienced the real power of it directly. The dangerously low, quiet, husky voice. She swallowed absentmindedly and turned her head slowly. Her own dark eyes were staring back at her, wide in shock. It was rather clear that Miss Swan was as affected by this tone as she herself was. Yet she was able to collect herself much faster.

"Believe me, Miss Swan, it didn't seem like that," she said dismissively, looking back at the glass in her hands. She just couldn't look at herself and at the same time address the Sheriff. It was too odd and unsettling.

"Okay, whatever," the Savior sighed. "It still doesn't solve our problem. You said that your spell backfired, right? Can't you just, I don't know, reverse it?"

"Miss Swan, if I could simply do that, do you really think we would be right here, having this ridiculous conversation?" Regina snorted, getting more annoyed with every passing second.

Maybe snapping at the Sheriff wasn't the most necessary thing, but the woman was insanely irritating while being in her own body, and stealing Regina's clearly didn't decrease the amount of stupidity getting out of her mouth. If that wasn't enough, seeing her own body acting like the foolish Sheriff infuriated her even more. And yet she had to stay calm if she wanted to get back into her body and her life. So she forced herself to take a deep breath and after emptying the glass, she turned to face the Sheriff who looked as annoyed as she felt. It was extremely odd to see the deep frown on her own face and know that she wasn't the one who placed it there. Surprisingly Miss Swan seemed to be less impressed by the whole situation; or maybe it was just her body trained to perfection in hiding any emotions.

"So, what are we gonna do? No offence, Regina, but I don't really intend to stay in your body," the Sheriff said slowly, clearly trying to stay calm.

"Worried that the town people won't love you as much as you're used to?" Regina hissed. To her amazement for a spit of a second her own face twisted in a clear dislike. She sighed. "We are not going to do anything, Miss Swan. You are absolutely forbidden from leaving this house until I find a way to get my body back." As soon as the last word left her lips, the Sheriff immediately started complaining, whining how unfair it was. "This is indisputable," she cut off the complains, waving her hand dismissively. She was aware that while being in the Sheriff's body her posture wasn't as intimidating, but the blonde woman must have remembered who she was dealing with, since she stopped talking and hung her head in resignation. "I'm not letting you go to my office, so you will stay here, pretending that you're ill. I'll inform my secretary to send the paperwork here and if you as much as say a word to her when she shows up, I will make sure to make you pay for that," Regina warned, waiting for a sharp nod before she continued. "I want to keep it a secret, so I'll make sure that you will be seen on your patrol through the town and after I come back, we'll discuss what to do next."

As if to prove that this was the end of the conversation, she left the study and went to her home office where she kept her laptop. After sending a short e-mail to her secretary, ordering her to bring over all the papers and cancel all the meetings until told differently, she headed towards the kitchen to make herself some coffee. She definitely needed it after that dishwater Snow called coffee. Breathing in the bitter aroma of the strong drink, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander. She didn't think about anything in particular; her thoughts traveled through her head, stopping for a moment here and there, analyzing again her reaction this morning and thinking how idiotic the Charmings must be to not notice what was wrong with their daughter. If something like that ever happened to Henry, she would immediately notice what was going on.

"Regina?"

She sighed. How she could have expected that she would have a moment for herself while Miss Swan was wandering around her house, was beyond her. She put the empty mug on the counter, before looking at the Sheriff with a raised brow. She took in the sight of her own body, embracing itself anxiously. An odd feeling engulfed her again, a feeling she couldn't really shake off.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" she asked impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What about Henry?" The Sheriff asked slowly, carefully stepping closer until she was on the other side of the isle in the middle of the kitchen.

"What about him? He'll come back here after school and then we'll send him to your parents, as I don't believe you would be able to fool him."

She watched herself frown and stare at the marble on the counter. Surprisingly, the silence that fell in the kitchen was quite comfortable. It reminded her about how recently they'd become more civil towards each other. Of course she still found the Sheriff highly annoying but at the same time she was the only one who wanted to give the former Evil Queen another chance while the whole town was quick to blame her for everything they didn't like. It was rather pleasant to know that there was someone in this town who was ready to willingly take her side.

With a heavy sigh she took another mug and placed it in the coffee maker. "I don't want to burden him with my mistake, Miss Swan," she admitted quietly, keeping her back to the Sheriff. "I would appreciate if you for once just did what as you're asked."

"You need to give him more credit, Regina," the Sheriff responded, the husky voice unnaturally soft. She heard the quiet footsteps but didn't turn, instead staring at the machine pouring coffee into the mug. "He's a smart kid and after this morning I'm almost sure that he already noticed that something is kinda off. Maybe we should just tell him, explain that it was a mista-"

"Absolutely not," Regina interrupted and finally turned, the streaming mug in her hands. "He doesn't need to know. I'll step by Rumpelstiltskin's after your patrol. If everything goes well, we will be back to normal tomorrow morning."

"By going well you mean not killing him because of his riddles?" Emma asked with a playful smirk. And again, Regina felt unsettled by it, by how easy it looked on her face. She shook her head quickly.

"Something like that, yes," she confirmed, trying to look at least a little dangerous but judging by the widening smirk, Miss Swan's face that was used to throw goofy grins all around must have failed her. Though before the Sheriff could point it out, she quickly handed her the coffee and moved past her, reaching for the car keys. She risked one last glance at the surprised Savior and pointed at the nightgown. "I advise you to get dressed before my secretary comes by. Believe me, you will be dead if she sees me like this."

"Sure," Miss Swan nodded immediately, a wide smile decorating the Mayor's usually cloudy face. It looked just wrong and she turned back quickly, but was stopped by her own voice, sounding oddly amused. "Hey, Regina, after all those comments about my jacket being hideous, I was kinda afraid that you'd burn it down the moment you see it. So, thanks for not doing that, I guess."

"Your jacket _is_ hideous, Miss Swan, yet unfortunately it's a part of the disguise. But believe me, I will remember to make it vanish from this world the moment I don't need it anymore," Regina answered calmly, and again, the tone of the Sheriff's voice failed her and revealed the amusement she tried to hide.

She was tired. It was only midday and she was already tired. Who would have guessed that doing nothing could be so extremely tiring. She couldn't really imagine how Miss Swan could do her job if it really looked like that. There were no emergency calls, no casual calls, no crime reporting calls, nothing. It would explain, however, why she had so very often seen the Sheriff wandering around the town, doing absolutely nothing. She regretted now sending the secretary to her mansion instead of the Sheriff's station. On the other hand, it would look rather suspicious if she demanded bringing the paperwork here, now wouldn't it? At some point the curiosity had gotten the best of her and against her better judgment she'd dug through every single drawer belonging to Miss Swan. However she hadn't found anything embarrassing as she'd been expecting. And unfortunately it hadn't helped to stop the boredom. Even playing darts for an hour hadn't helped. It only had made her absolutely annoyed as the little pests stubbornly hadn't wanted to hit the target.

She was really close to hitting the desk with her head out of irritation and feeling like she was getting crazy, when she finally decided that she couldn't stand it anymore. Grabbing the keys to the police cruiser, she got up quickly and headed towards the exit. Only to go back after a moment and take the badge that she'd forgotten to place on her hip. And then she had to go back again because of the handcuffs that were still lying on the desk. Checking twice if she surely had everything now, she left the station.

The police cruiser thankfully seemed much safer than Miss Swan's deathtrap and she felt calmer driving the car around the town. Yet, as she expected, there still wasn't any sight of an emergency. Yes, the town was rather safe lately, especially since people took a break in blaming her for every bad thing in their lives. It was almost as if they didn't mind her being the Mayor again. Of course, the fact that Snow White had turned out to be absolutely incompetent when forced to deal with the town's problems had helped Regina with getting her job back. People were still suspicious, of course, but she could finally focus on her life, without being reminded of her former title on every step. It was sort of pleasant to be able to partially forget about her terrible past.

Yet still, none of that had prepared her for what happened when she entered Granny's diner. She was immediately welcomed by happy smiles and cheers. She had expected that people might react to her differently now that she was in Miss Swan's body, but it still was shocking and halted her for a moment. She forced herself to return the smile that was absolutely fake but no one really noticed that small fact and headed towards the counter to sit on her usual spot. Immediately she was greeted by Miss Lucas' cheesy grin.

"Hi, Em! What can I do for you today?" the young woman asked cheerfully, and if she wasn't standing right before Regina, the Mayor might have not even reacted. She wasn't really used to be addressed with joy instead of a cool distance.

She cleared her throat quickly and tried to imitate the Sheriff's stupid grin which must have worked as the waitress' smile didn't falter even for a moment. "The usual," she said shortly, slightly afraid that the werewolf would be able to see through her acting if she kept speaking.

"On its way," Ruby nodded and disappeared in the kitchen.

Regina let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. If she was able to fool the werewolf, she might be capable of tricking the whole town. After all, Miss Lucas was the Sheriff's friend, so she should be the one to notice immediately that something was wrong.

The waitress was quickly back and placed a mug full of hot cocoa in front of Regina who barely managed to stop herself from frowning in disgust. She'd never enjoyed having this sweet drink instead of her beloved bitter coffee. She should have remembered that Miss Swan seemed to be fond of drinking this sugar bomb.

"So," Miss Lucas purred and leaned on the counter with her elbows, a wide smile indicating how pleased of herself she was plastered on her face. "Did you have any problems with _Madame Mayor_?" she asked quietly, accenting the last words which immediately put Regina on edge. She frowned suspiciously but didn't notice anything apart from the innocent gleam in Ruby's eyes.

"No, not really. We're good, I guess," she answered carefully, playing with the mug's handle.

A slight frown appeared on the waitress' face. "Really? You didn't really seem good when she slapped you. I'm rather surprised that you don't have her hand imprinted permanently on your face."

She shifted uncomfortably as Ruby tilted her head to take a good look at the side of her face. To be honest, she too was surprised that there was no sign indicating that she had been slapped rather forcefully. _She should be happy that I didn't use my fist,_ Regina thought and said aloud with a dismissive shrug, "I haven't seen her since the day before yesterday. I heard that she's ill, so I guess I'm rather lucky, then."

"She is?" Ruby seemed clearly surprised and Regina realized why after she added casually, "She didn't look ill this morning."

This one simple sentence made the Mayor freeze and for a long moment she simply stared at the waitress who still didn't seem to notice the odd behavior of her friend. Which made her wonder if she was that good at acting or if Miss Lucas was more stupid than she'd always thought, or maybe Miss Swan usually just acted so dumbly. Whatever it was, she had a much bigger problem now.

"You've seen her?" she asked slowly, trying to sound calm and not show the irritation that was growing rapidly inside of her.

"Yeah, I went to Marco to bring him his order and saw her in the park about an hour ago. Can you imagine that she was jogging? Damn, you should have seen her ass in those yoga pants," Ruby added, making her feel absolutely uncomfortable. At least she knew now that she should pay more attention to her surroundings. Who knows who else was staring at her butt without her knowledge.

"You know what, I'm not really hungry," Regina said, a tight smile on her face. For a brief moment confusion appeared on Ruby's face but she nodded. "And I just remembered that I still have some important stuff to do." _Like murdering Miss Swan…_

"Sure. You want to take your lunch with you?"

"No, thank you," she said shortly but reminded herself to soften the hard tone with a smile, hoping that it wasn't too late to make the suspicions vanish.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, dearies! Honestly, when I started writing this little story - absolutely for fun - I did NOT expected so many followers after only two chapters! I'd like to thank everyone who added this story to their alert lists, who favourited this or decided to review. I would love to hear some more opinions, however ;)**

**Also! I have some big news! I hope that most of you, SQ shippers, know Maryne's drawings. Few months ago Maryne drew a comic. A Body Swap comic. I absolutely love it and I asked for Maryne's permission... to use some of her ideas in my story... AND she agreed! So, please do expect to see here some scenes from her comic ;) A link to the comic is in my profile, if anyone's interested.**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

When Emma had found some sport clothes in the depths of Regina's wardrobe, she'd quickly assumed that the Mayor must have been working out from time to time, which would perfectly explain her tone and always-in-best-shape body. So without any hesitation, she'd put on black yoga pants and a gray, stylish shirt together with dark, equally stylish, sneakers and left the mansion to stretch her legs a bit. She hadn't had to worry about anyone noticing her, as the secretary had already left the paperwork and there was no threat that anyone else would suddenly appear near the Mayor's house as people still avoided it; also, no one would pay attention to another jogger, but just in case she had also taken the sunglasses she'd found in a drawer. When she'd been looking for some glasses, she had also found an ipod. At first she'd been afraid of what she might find there, but as it'd turned out, Regina had a good taste even in music. Scrolling down the playlist she'd found some pop songs mixed with a few rock ones, there was of course also some classical music and some movie soundtracks. She had to admit that all together it created quite a pleasant composition. The only problem was that it hadn't occurred to her that Regina might have not even worn the jogging outfit and sure as hell she hadn't been working out. Emma had realized her mistake barely two minutes after leaving the mansion as she'd started panting uncontrollably and she'd just had to take a break. Yet the weak body had not been enough to defeat her spirit.

It was an hour later now when she was heading back toward the mansion. The whole body was in pain, the lungs burned because of lack of oxygen and yet she was happy. She had been forced to do a hell lot of breaks as Regina's body wasn't used to the work out and she was really hoping by now that the Mayor wouldn't find a solution to their little problem before the next day, 'cause she probably wouldn't be able to get out of bed the next morning and there was a high risk that Emma would deeply regret that. Yet still, as much as she feared the former Queen's wrath, she needed the run to clear her mind and feel like herself just for a moment. The morning shower had been the most unsettling and uncomfortable; it'd been such an odd feeling to touch this amazing body and be aware that it did not belong to her but to Regina, of all people. And she just couldn't have but have felt this arousal grow deep in her body, or rather Regina's body, at the very thought that she'd been allowed to touch every inch of it without being torn apart by the Mayor's bare hands. Because the truth is, Emma Swan had found Madame Mayor stunningly attractive from the very moment they had met. And she had dreamed secretly about getting to know that gorgeous woman better and maybe, just maybe, being allowed to grow a deeper feeling towards her. They'd already made a great progress by getting from archenemies to some kind of a crazy friendship. And yet she had still lusted for more. The situation she'd found herself in now was a great opportunity. She owed Ruby for that. After all, if it wasn't for the bet the werewolf had dared her to accept, she wouldn't be able to taste...

If she hadn't decided to take Regina's ipod with her, the sound of squealing tires would have surely alerted her. Unfortunately the music was just slightly too loud. It taught her a lesson, however. Never, ever listen to loud music while running along the road if you don't want to have a heart attack. And the police cruiser that suddenly appeared just a few feet before her, surely made her heart try to jump out of her chest. She nearly landed on the ground butt-first, only a miracle helped her to stay in a vertical position. As much as she wanted to run away, as she had a feeling that nothing good could be brought by the car rapidly coming to a halt right in front of her, she forced herself to be brave. It hadn't been the first - and surely neither be the last - time that she had had to face the angry Regina. She could do this. At least that was what she told herself. And yet, when the Mayor got out of the car and slammed the door with all her force and as she glanced at her own face twisted in deep fury, she just knew that she was in deep, deep shit. Swallowing slowly, she turned the music off and unwillingly got the pieces out of her ears, trying to ease Regina's wrath with a calming smile. It didn't work. In just a second the Mayor was in her personal space, as she had so very often done before.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Regina growled, the sound so very unusual, as the tone of the voice was all Madame Mayor's and yet the voice itself sounded absolutely like Emma. Which shouldn't be surprising, as it indeed was Emma's voice.

"Erm, I took your body for a walk?" she tried to joke but only managed to deepen the frown on her own face. "Besides, hey! It's you who just tried to run me over!"

"And I clearly must try harder the next time, because you, Miss Swan, deserve nothing less," Regina hissed quietly, not at all impressed by Emma's desperate accusation. "Now get into that car, because I am not having this discussion in the middle of the street. And I won't ask twice," she warned when Emma didn't move at first.

"You didn't ask at all," the Sheriff muttered, but quickly got into the cruiser, feeling the deadly stare burning a hole in her back.

No words were exchanged when Regina joined her in the cruiser. As much as she was afraid of what the Mayor might do, she was pleased to see that the red jacket was still untouched. Which also surprised her, as she was absolutely sure that Regina would throw it away and instead take the Sheriff's jacket from the station. It seemed that Regina rather enjoyed wearing Emma's favorite piece of clothing. She couldn't really stop the pleased smirk which was, of course, immediately noticed by the Mayor.

"I wouldn't be so happy, Miss Swan. I believe I told you clearly to not leave the house. Am I wrong?"

"No," Emma admitted, hanging her head in a sign of defeat. Because yes, she hadn't listened to the Mayor.

She expected something more, a longer and more threat filled lecture, so the silence that followed was rather unsettling. She was curious what happened, what it was that stopped Regina's fury, but was slightly afraid of looking at the Mayor and checking. She kept staring at her - Regina'**s**, she corrected herself - knees, not looking up even when the cruiser parked in frown of the mansion. And suddenly there were fingers on her chin, forcing her head up. She glanced at the Mayor, frowning, and was shocked to see a determined look in her eyes, a look that was still annoyed, but Emma just knew that it wasn't about her small trip anymore. There was something deeper here _(or "there")_, something she couldn't really put her fingers on.

"Don't do that," Regina said quietly and she could only frown, as she had no idea what the Mayor was talking about. "Just don't remind me how... helpless and defeated my mother was able to make me feel," the voice was even quieter now, almost a whisper and yet somehow it was stronger than ever, the determination making it forceful. And Emma could only nod, absolutely fascinated by this sudden transformation and by the softest of smiles that she was rewarded with. The moment didn't last long, of course. The smile was gone in no time and replaced by annoyance. "Now get into that house and don't even think about leaving it, because if you do, I will destroy you, if it is the last thing I do."

Although the threat wasn't as powerful as when made with Regina's own voice, the tone and the deadly glare, clearly indicating that it wasn't the end of this discussion, were enough to make Emma jump out of the car as if the seat had just burned her. The squeal of the tires sounded again and the cruiser quickly vanished in the distance, leaving Emma standing on the porch alone, wondering where Regina had learned to drive like that. She had often seen the Mayor driving around town in her precious Mercedes but it had always been a calm ride. She'd never sped, never made the tires leave marks on the road. Speaking of, Emma had always wondered how comfortable Regina's Benz was. Without hesitation she entered the house in search for the keys.

* * *

By the time Regina got back to the station, she was calm again. It didn't last long, however, as the first thing she noticed after entering the building was Charming sitting at the Deputy's desk. She barely held back the annoyed grunt in time, instead forced herself to give him a small smile and a nod and quickly sat at the Sheriff's chair, trying to look busy. Still, he was too stupid to understand the message or too ignorant, because instead of sitting at his desk and finishing Miss Swan's paperwork - oh of course they wouldn't fool her, she knew exactly who did all those reports - he got up and stepped towards her carefully, concern on his face. She sighed inwardly and tilted her head slightly to acknowledge his presence. She would rather want to simply ignore him, but he was the Savior's father and she had a feeling that the Sheriff wouldn't act like her and show how many damns she gave about him.

"Are you okay, Emma?" And here was the question she had expected since the moment she'd noticed him. Were all Charmings that predictable? "Look, if something happened last time, no matter what it was, you can talk to me about it. I'm here for you, Emma."

She barely stopped herself from snorting. If he only knew that he was currently offering his help to the Evil Queen of all people and not to his precious daughter. And it wouldn't matter that she was a former Queen by know. She was absolutely sure that the two idiots, and the whole town, would immediately remember all her sins if they found out what happened to the Savior. She had tried so hard to be a better person, for Henry and... yes, because of the pesky Sheriff who just couldn't have left her alone and just had had to challenge her on every step, forcing her to do the right thing. She went too far to risk everything she earned.

"I'm fine," she said calmly, trying to smile reassuringly. "I just had this unsettling dream, that's all," she waved her hand dismissively.

One more smile and Charming must have been convinced as he nodded slowly, returned her smile and got back to work, finally leaving her in peace. Peace that didn't last long. As soon as she focused again on looking for something to do so she would look busy, she felt a buzz in the pocket of the red jacket. Rolling her eyes, she reached for the device and she frowned at the sight of it, realizing that she had forgotten to switch the phones. And because of that, she was now greeted by a message from "_Her Majesty_". A small smile decorated her face for a moment, before she was hit by the realization what this message meant. The anger started growing again in her. She opened the message and the words she saw there made her frown deepen.

_Why do you have me listed as 'annoying pest'? I expected sth like 'my courageous white knight'._

Without any hesitation, she typed a quick reply.

_Why are you touching my phone without my permission? And you're foolishly bold, not courageous, my dear_.

She put the phone aside and took a deep breath to calm down. She hated when someone touched her possession without her direct permission. No one was allowed to play with her things. Not even the Savior.

The phone buzzed again, making her huff in annoyance. Yet when she looked at the screen and rolled her eyes at the first words, the irritation decreased slightly and was partially replaced by a tiny amount of concern.

_So, you don't mind calling me your white knight? ;) I was looking for a kit, can't find it._

She sighed and pressed at her temples, wondering for the hundredth time how in the worlds she had ended up in this situation. Then, _And why would you need it in the in first place?_

_'cause your body betrayed me. I accidentally detonated a fireball in my hand..._

Well, that was something she didn't expect at all. She was almost sure that the Sheriff had cut her finger while making a sandwich or, knowing her clumsiness, she had fallen and cut her knee. But this? This was something that brought an absent-minded smile to her face and made her try to fight the need to laugh. As much as it annoyed her that Miss Swan had played with her magic, the image that the message created in her mind was simply ridiculous. A soft chuckle escaped her lips and almost at the same time the phone buzzed again.

_It's not funny!_ said the short message. She could almost sense the Savior's frustration through the phone. She smirked and typed a response.

_Of course not, dear. It's hilarious. Bathroom on the ground floor, in the cabinet. There's an icepack in the fridge._

Shaking her head with amusement, she got up and collected the Sheriff's things. Telling Charming that she just got an emergency call - and ordering him to finish the paperwork no matter what happened - she left the station and with a resigned sigh, she took the deathtrap, hoping that it would stay in one piece. She didn't understand why Miss Swan couldn't buy a new car. It's not that she couldn't afford it, the Sheriff's salary wasn't that low, after all, Regina herself had made sure that it wasn't. Leaving the town also wasn't the problem, Miss Swan knew the world outside Storybrooke rather well. This... _car_ will let her down sooner or later and in the worst case Miss Swan would die in an accident. Regina didn't wish that on her. Of course she didn't care about the Savior, but the town would be... boring again without her. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad an idea to... unintentionally cause an accident, then.

With that thought in mind, Regina got into the deathtrap, a smirk on her face.

* * *

Sitting on the overly comfortable couch in Regina's living room, she kept staring at the burned skin, wondering how the hell she had done that. Yes, Regina mentioned more than once that emotions were the trigger to magic, yet how the hell could she even predict that getting annoyed by a TV character would make her end up with a fireball in her hand?! It probably wouldn't have exploded if she hadn't freaked out, but seriously, who would stay calm when all of a sudden their hand stands on fire? Well, except Regina, of course. Emma was absolutely sure that the former Evil Queen's hobby had been playing with fire. After all, from what she'd gathered, the fireballs had been Regina's favorite weapon.

Sighing loudly, she took the icepack with her wounded hand and hissed immediately, but then moaned in pleasure as it cooled the burning skin a bit. She glanced at the phone but it was still lying quietly on the table where she'd put it after sending the last message in which she had thanked for the tips, absolutely ignoring the fact that Regina had clearly found the whole situation utterly amusing. Oh, Emma was completely sure that at first the Mayor had wanted to skin her alive. It was nice to know that her wrath hadn't been big enough to make her appear in a puff of purple smoke and try to rip… No, wait. Emma smiled slightly, realizing suddenly that her own body wasn't capable of doing that and it was highly improbable that Regina would like to hurt the body that belong to her, which meant that she was safe for now. At least she was safe as long as she was stuck in the Mayor's body. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her free hand, sighing deeply. _I'm so screwed._

An unexpected buzz startled her a lot, but thankfully not enough to make her accidentally use magic again. She glanced carefully at the phone and exhaled with relief, seeing that it wasn't Regina calling her to give her a proper lecture. Yet she quickly tilted her head with curiosity wondering why "_Mrs. Lucas_" of all people might be calling the Mayor. She hesitated for a moment before grabbing the phone with her unharmed hand. Her finger hovered for a moment about the button, wondering how high the chance was that Regina would kill her for answering the call. Finally, she shrugged and hit the button, hoping that the risk wasn't that high.

"Hello?" she said carefully, making sure that the voice was low – which wasn't really that difficult as Regina's voice was always a bit throaty, and absolutely amazing if Emma was honest with herself – and ill-like.

"Hello, Madame Mayor, I hope I'm not bothering you," Emma couldn't stop herself as she pulled the phone back for a second and glanced at it with wide eyes at the very polite voice of Granny. "Ruby just told me that you stayed home today because of some illness?"

Emma cleared her throat quickly, desperately trying to find a good way to act like the Mayor. "Yes, unfortunately," she said slowly, the tiny cogs in her brain turning quickly, as her mind was trying to understand why Granny would even want to call Regina in the first place. As far as Emma was aware, the both of them had never been that close. "Considering the situation, is there anything I could help you with?" she asked carefully and immediately scolded herself for using the word "help". Regina had never, ever offered her help to anyone. Whenever Emma had heard the Mayor saying this word, it was used while the brunette had denied someone's offer or to demand help from the blonde.

"Well, actually I was thinking that I might send Ruby to pick up the weekly delivery as I'm sure it would be better if you just stayed at home and got some rest," Granny answered calmly, only slightly startled by Emma's choice of words. Yet what she said made the Savior glance at the phone again, wondering if everything was fine with the elder woman. It was rather unusual to hear anyone being worried about Regina's wellbeing. As much as it was reassuring, it was also quite unexpected. Not to mention that Emma had absolutely no idea what Granny was talking about when mentioning this _delivery_.

"Erm," she cleared her throat again. "Yes, well, um, I was thinking about taking a nap now. But yes, I would appreciate the effort, if I could only ask you to not send her before, let's say," she glanced quickly at the clock on the wall, wondering how soon Regina would come back, "an hour from now?"

"Of course, have a good sleep. I'll have Ruby bring you some chicken soup, you shouldn't bother yourself with cooking while you're ill. And I told you that you're working definitely too much, if only you'd listen to this old woman's-"

"Yes, thank you for your trouble, but I'm rather tired now," she interrupted Granny quickly, not really in a mood to listen to a lecture directed at Regina. She smiled as the elder woman wished her a peaceful rest and hung up. Throwing the phone on the couch beside her, she wondered again if Regina would kill her after getting back her body. Well, of course she hadn't done anything wrong, but she was afraid that the Mayor's opinion on that matter could be entirely different.


End file.
